


Clay Meets a Man

by Nicnag



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnag/pseuds/Nicnag
Summary: Sonny deals with a homophobic wannabe SEAL while at the bar with Clay





	Clay Meets a Man

**Author's Note:**

> First try at a M/M relationship, didn't put two team members together

Clay Meets a Man

Clay smiled from across the bar at the brunette with the hazel eyes staring intently at him. The two had been flirting with their eyes all evening and as last call came around, so did the man from the other end of the room. Clay could see he put in time at the gym as his shirt clung to his toned body, his legs threatening to shred the jeans he had on. Clay blushed, making his blue eyes dance in the neon light of the bar signs. 

The man slid onto the stool next to the SEAL and asked for “two of whatever he is having” as Clay waited for the round of shots for his team. The bartender gave Clay a wink then poured 2 glasses of water with lemon wedges and set them before the men. 

“Not drinking tonight?” the man asked Clay.  
“No, not tonight. I’m the DD. By the way, I’m Clay.” The brunette took Clay’s hand and introduced himself as Marcus. 

Before Clay could say another word, Sonny was on his other side clapping his back asking Clay who his new friend was. Sonny, who had a few drinks, told Marcus that Clay is quite the catch and he should join the team til closing time. 

“You don’t have to, the guys can be a handful.” 

“Would you mind if I did?” Marcus asked, hopeful Clay would like him to sit at their table. 

“Of course you can,” Clay told him as Marcus helped carry the shots for the rest of Bravo. The guys told as many embarrassing Clay stories as they could in the last 30 minutes that the bar was open. Of course, Clay was bright red by closing time, even more so when Marcus put his arm around him and pulled him close. 

“You’ve got great friends,” Marcus remarked, then put his hand on Clay’s thigh under the table. Clay put his hand on top of Marcus’s, enjoying what he was feeling. His team knew he was gay. However, he hadn’t had a relationship, or even a date, since he joined Bravo so no one on the support staff knew outside of Lisa. Like Sonny said, Clay’s sexual preferences didn’t determine how he did his job so it was a non-factor. 

“We are all going over to my place, you should ask him to come along,” Jason whispered to Clay as Sonny had Marcus’s attention telling him about how Spenser needs a GPS locator for as many times as he’s gone missing. When Clay objected to the offer, Jason reassured him that the kids were at their grandma’s and if he turned out to be a prick, there were 6 SEALs there to deal with him. 

“Lisa is almost there and Mandy is coming over too, she is just finishing up at the base.” Jason could see the fear in Clay’s eyes when he mentioned Mandy. “It won’t change her opinion of you one bit, if it did, then we’d stop working with her, got it?” 

As the group of men stood to leave, Clay pulled Marcus aside and asked if he had plans. 

“My Boss is having some people over at his place for a bit, any chance you’d like to come along?”

“Boss?” 

“Yeah, my Boss is Jason, we are Navy.” 

“Navy? Then no way!” Marcus’s comment took him by surprise, as it did the others, until Marcus included “I’m a former Ranger, can’t be seen with frogs now can I?” 

The group had a good laugh as Marcus explained he had been a Ranger for 8 years before getting out of the service to take over his grandfathers gun shop which he expanded into a tactical shop.

“I know, I know. That’s what a lot of ex service men do, but it made sense to take it over when he passed away.” Clay put a hand on Marcus’s shoulder as the two walked to the door thanking him for making the first “move.” 

“Well what do we have here? A sissy Ranger and a sissy SEAL together?” The snide comment made both Clay and Marcus turn around. The words came from a washed out wannabe Tier One SEAL David who had to ring the bell all 3 times. 

“David, you are drunk, just leave,” Sonny told the guy, already irritated. All the SEALs were familiar with him and wished he’d find a different bar to drink at. He’d try to pass himself off as a SEAL when there weren’t any SEALs around and when they were, like tonight, he’d say anything and everything to put down SEALs, sexuality included. 

“So how does this work? Who’s the alpha? You two shouldn’t be able to represent the armed forces.” 

“I don’t know who you are, but you need to back off,” Marcus told the man as he puffed out his chest, instinctively putting himself in front of Clay to protect him.

“Say’s who? The gay ex-Ranger?”

“How do you know who I am?” Marcus asked a question that the rest of the group wanted to know as well. 

“Asked around, easy to figure it out with you looking at Bravo’s rookie the way you were.” 

Clay stepped in between Marcus and David, knowing it was because of him that this man was interfering. Clay had been in the same SEAL class the last time around and bottom fived David, along with all the others, which meant he was done. 

“Leave us alone,” Clay spoke through clenched teeth, wanting to pound the man but knew it could be the end of his NAVY career if he did. David goaded him on wanting just that. Clay put his arm around Marcus and started to head out the door. 

David didn’t follow them out the door, but Sonny was missing. When Clay dashed back inside, he saw Sonny and David standing toe to toe, their chests almost touching. The glint in Sonny’s eye was deadly, it was his ‘don’t mess with me or my team’ look.

“Don’t you ever fuck with my Kid, you pathetic bigot.” 

“So the fairy needs someone else to fight his battles?” Clay wanted to get between the two, but Sonny stopped him with a hand in the air once he saw Clay in his line of sight.

“What did you say?”

“I said does that fairy need you to fight his own battles?” Sonny smiled while chewing on his toothpick, his drawl thick as he responded. 

“I’d rather be water boarded than to fight alongside you, you homophobic excuse of a man.” 

Sonny didn’t have the satisfaction of seeing David’s face drop like someone just kicked his puppy, but Clay saw it. Everyone knew that what Sonny said was the ultimate “failure” of a SEAL to be put below water boarding as it is one of the most feared forms of torture. Clay didn’t have to worry about David bothering him anymore after that.


End file.
